Conventional video game play on consoles is controlled by controllers designed to be held in one or both hands of the game player, and which provide buttons, triggers, toggles, switches, touch sensors and other input mechanisms which control or actuate game functions.
Game controllers are typically proprietary to the manufacturer of the game console but share a common form factor. They are generally shaped to fit in both hands of a player, such that controls on the top surface are accessible with the thumb, while controls on the front or side are accessible with the index fingers. It is known to place a control paddle on the underside of the controller, which would allow the player's other fingers, such as the middle fingers, to be used. However, these underside control levers require permanent modification of a game controller, or a complete custom manufacture. As a result, the manufacturer's warranty is typically voided.